Heat of the Moment
by Lady Azura
Summary: They had spent years hiding their feelings from one another until finally, they could do so no longer. Soul x Maka.


Summary: _They had spent years hiding their feelings from one another until finally, they could do so no longer. (Soul x Maka)._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Soul Eater_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: Okay, so here's the thing… I just got into Soul Eater a couple of weeks ago, and I was instantly drawn to this pairing. As a result, I decided that I _needed_ to write a fic for it before I drove myself insane. Now, while I _have _gotten caught up with the anime and the manga, keep in mind that I only _just_ started not too long ago, so the characters might be a little off. I apologize in advance, but please be kind. It's my first Soul Eater fic.

Enjoy!

X

**Heat of the Moment****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

What the hell were they _doing_?

That's what Maka wanted -- no, _needed_ -- to know as Soul's mouth latched onto the crook of her neck, drawing a sharp gasp from her already swollen lips.

It wasn't that she minded or anything (on the contrary, it felt _really_ good and she wanted to remember it for ever), but it was… weird, for lack of a better word.

After all, was it not mere moments ago that their relationship (if one could even call it _that_) had been strictly platonic and nothing more? But now… _now_ she was being pressed against her bedroom door, one leg hooked securely around her weapon's waist as he nibbled and sucked on her skin greedily, marking her as his. Occasionally his hands, which rested on her lower back, would travel south and squeeze lightly, earning a startled shriek from the blonde and causing her to jerk her hips forward; in turn, he would chuckle, thoroughly pleased with her predictable reaction.

While Soul continued his assault on her neck, Maka closed her eyes and thought back to fifteen minutes earlier (if even that), and how they'd been bickering about… something or other.

She could scarcely recall… Soul's ministrations were leaving her memory more than a little hazy. She only remembered bits and pieces… like when, earlier that morning, a boy from their class (whose name currently escaped her) had asked her to be his date for one of Shibusen's upcoming annual balls, and how she'd accepted -- really, how could she not? He was cute, and besides, she'd been absolutely flattered since most guys normally didn't flock to _her_ of all girls; they usually went after the more… ahem… _well-endowed_ females in the class. However, after telling Soul about it, he had acted like a complete jerk and given her the cold shoulder for the remainder of the day, but when she'd confronted him about it later that evening and demanded an explanation for his behavior… that was when all hell broke loose.

_Throwing open the front door with a near-deafening _bang_, Maka's entire body trembled with an unmistakable fury that seemed to radiate off her in waves. Anger pulsated through her veins as she stepped into the two-bedroom apartment and clenched her fists tightly before storming over to the white-haired teenager lying on the sofa in the next room, and planting her hands firmly on her hips. Her partner didn't even bother to acknowledge her presence until she moved to stand directly in front of him, casting a shadow over the pages of his (correction: _her_) book._

_After about a minute or so, he lifted his gaze and stared up at her with a blank expression etched across his face._

_"Oi. Tiny Tits. Do ya mind? You're blocking my light."_

_Maka's emerald eyes flashed dangerously, and she promptly snatched the piece of classic literature from out of his hands and tossed it carelessly behind her. _Where_ it landed didn't concern her in the least as she continued to glare down at him._

_Soul blinked lazily._

_"Was that _really_ necessary?" He asked, sighing._

_"What's your problem?" Came the snappish reply._

_"_My_ problem?" The weapon repeated, arching a disbelieving eyebrow and sitting up abruptly. "_You're_ the one who decided to just march on in here while I was reading peacefully and steal my book!"_

_Maka snorted._

_"Who are you trying to kid? You don't read! At least, not willingly!" She spat, folding her arms across her chest. "Why have you been acting like such a bastard all day?"_

_"… I don't know what you're talking about." Soul answered coolly. "Can I have my book back?"_

_"It's not your book! It's mine!" Maka cried, "And you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!"_

_"No… I don't. I really don't." Soul said, shaking his head._

_His response only managed to fuel Maka's anger even more, mostly because she _knew_ him and she _knew_ that he was keeping something from her. _Something_ was bothering him and he wasn't telling her, and that knowledge infuriated her beyond belief. She didn't like being kept in the dark -- especially when it came to her partner's well-being. With that in mind, she decided to test a different method of approach._

_"Is… something wrong?" She asked, trying to remain calm. "Do you… want to talk about it?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Maka. Just go away." Soul replied, rising to his feet and making his way across the room in order to retrieve the book he'd been reading earlier, which had landed near the window after Maka had thrown it. Picking it up, he turned to look at her and made a face, adding bitterly, "By the way… shouldn't you be at the dance with what's-his-name?"_

_"His _name_ is Yasahiro, and -- is _that_ what this is all about? Me going to the ball with him?" Maka snapped._

_"What _else_ would it be about?" Soul snarled, before tearing his gaze away from her and glancing at the floor. "You're _my_ meister. Not his. You should be going with _me_!"_

_"I'm not a possession." The blonde announced darkly, glowering at him. "And besides, I _always_ go with you and I _always_ end up having a lousy time because all you ever to is stand out on the balcony and drink wine! _Excuse me_ for wanting to have some fun for once!"_

_"Excuse _me_ for not liking crowds!" The weapon retorted, "Excuse _me _for wanting to spend some alone time with my partner instead of frolicking about and mingling with classmates that, to be perfectly honest, I have no desire to get to know on a personal level!"_

_"What are you talking about?" Maka shot back, "We spend every single day together, _alone_!"_

_"Yeah, but not like…" he trailed off and glanced down, refusing to meet her gaze. "Not like _this_. Not when we have nothing else going on, like training and missions and trying to find Chrona and…"_

_An unnecessarily long silence dawned on the two teenagers, only to be eventually broken by Maka._

_"S-Soul, I… I had no idea…"_

_Soul laughed, but it sounded forced, and that worried Maka even more. However, before she could voice her concerns, her weapon spoke._

_"Of course you didn't know… I didn't tell you." He said, placing the book he was currently holding down on the coffee table. He stretched and cracked his knuckles a few times before turning away from her, "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. See you tomorrow."_

_He was about to make his way into his room when Maka caught him by the wrist and pulled him back._

_"Soul, wait! I…" Her words failed her when their eyes suddenly met._

_Time itself seemed to stop, or at the very least, it felt as though her heart had. A strange but familiar feeling -- something she'd grown accustomed to getting every time he played the piano during their Soul Resonance, or did something unusually nice… like making her breakfast on her birthday, or whenever she got sick -- washed over her, jumpstarting her heart and kicking it into full gear. The vital organ quickly sped up, pounding so hard and so rapidly that she feared it would literally burst out of her chest. When she tried to look away, she found the task to be almost impossible._

_A coiling sensation formed in the pit of her stomach when, without even breaking their locked gazes, Soul backed her into the wall of their apartment, successfully trapping her._

_"Maka…" He murmured, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "You're so… stupid."_

_With that, he swooped down and pressed his lips against hers._

And now, here they were, kissing so furiously that it was as if their very lives depended on the joining of their lips; like they would cease to live if they stopped. Both teens poured years and years of pent-up emotion -- of frustration, devotion, loyalty, friendship, lust, and perhaps even love -- into each and every kiss, making them all the more addicting and harder to break. The only time they parted was when their lungs burned for oxygen; afterwards, they would resume where they'd left off -- before either had time to properly assess the situation.

They couldn't afford that, because with long pauses came thinking, and with thinking came second thoughts, and neither could afford that. Not after years of bottling up their feelings like they had.

It seemed as though neither could get enough of the other, and as clumsy hands began to wander in search of _more_, it was a wonder how the two made it inside of Maka's room without breaking anything… of important value.

As their kisses grew more frantic and passionate, it wasn't long before their clothes came off, pooling to the floor in the blink of an eye. Soon they were on her bed, and he was on top of her. He was _inside_ her.

While her nails dug into her weapon's flesh hard enough to leave welts, Maka squeezed her eyes shut when he finally broke through her hymen, biting down on her tongue to hold back her whimper as she waited for the pain to subside. Above her, Soul hissed out something incoherent and tried to keep still for his meister's sake, though it was tremendously difficult to do so. After feeling Maka's body relax some, he began to move -- but not before capturing her lips with his in an effort to swallow the strangled noises emitting from the back of her throat. He started out slowly -- again, keeping in mind that it was her first time -- but gradually quickened his pace with each passing second.

Amidst the dancing tongues and tangled limbs, pleasure enveloped the two teenagers like a warm blanket as their souls intertwined, eventually becoming one.

When it was over, Soul collapsed beside her on his back. The two lay side-by-side, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes for what seemed like an eternity, the smell of sex and sweat still very prominent in the air despite the open window. Neither knew what to do or say as their heartbeats steadied and they regained their breath, but the same question plagued both of their minds:

Was this just a one-time, heat of the moment thing? Or was it something else -- something _more_?

The silence eventually became too much for Soul. He _had_ to know, and after propping himself up on his elbow, he turned to look at his partner, his features serious, ready to ask…

"Maka, I…" He paused when he realized that his meister was out like a light, so to speak. For the first time in months, her expression was peaceful, and her lips were parted slightly -- enough to allow soft snores to slip through them. Soul's own face twisted into an odd mixture of anger and amusement as he reached over with his free hand and cradled the side of her head, stroking the soft skin beneath his fingertips and memorizing the silkiness of it. "Idiot. Only _you_ would fall asleep at a time like this." He continued to caress her cheek for a little while longer until a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him unexpectedly, making his eyelids feel heavy.

Yawning, he removed his hand and quickly slid out of her bed. After retrieving his pants and yellow jacket from the floor (his boxers and t-shirt were nowhere to be found), he hurriedly pulled them on and was _about_ to zip up the jacket when he noticed his partner shivering, curling up into a ball as a result. He debated briefly with the demon that resided in his subconscious before coming to a decision and tearing off the jacket and moving to place it over her like a blanket. As he gazed down at her sleeping form, he ignored the demon's crude remarks and suggestions before lowering his head and gently kissing her forehead.

"I love you… Maka." He murmured.

He drew back seconds later and padded over to the door. His hand _just_ grasped the handle when his meister's voice echoed throughout the dimly-lit bedroom.

"Soul?" Maka called out groggily, causing the weapon to glance behind him.

"Yeah, Maka?"

The blonde sat up and bit her lip, her cheeks reddening some. "Can… can you sleep here tonight?"

The question stunned Soul momentarily, rendering him absolutely speechless. He wanted to decline, but found that he couldn't -- not with the pleading look his partner was currently sending in his direction. When he found his voice, he sighed in exasperation. "Sure. Why not."

With that, he returned to her bed. The mattress squeaked endlessly as the two struggled to find a comfortable position. Fortunately, it only took them five or ten minutes to find the right one, in which Soul had his arms wrapped around her, holding her close while Maka rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his protective embrace, lazily tracing the scar on his chest with her index finger as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

It wasn't long before darkness engulfed them both, but the last thing Soul heard was Maka's voice.

_"I love you too."_

x

The following morning, Maka awoke to the smell of… bacon?

Furrowing her brow, the blonde sat up and opened her eyes, squinting when she was nearly blinded by the sun's bright rays. After they adjusted to the light, she peered around the room, her gaze coming to a halt when she spotted Soul standing at the foot of her bed, wearing nothing but his crimson slacks and holding a tray of food, smirking down at her.

"Morning, Sleepyhead. I made you breakfast."

Maka blinked confusedly, tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Why?"

Soul cocked an eyebrow.

"'Why' what?"

"I mean… what's the occasion? It's not my birthday or anything." Maka said, "Is there a catch? Did you spit in it or -"

"_Enough_ with the twenty questions, already!" Soul groaned, handing her the tray. "_Yeesh_. Can't a guy make his girlfriend breakfast-in-bed without having some kind of ulterior motive?"

"_EH_?!" Maka cried, her eyes widening in surprise. "G-girlfriend?"

Soul froze, suddenly realizing what he'd said, and felt his face heat up instantly. He quickly averted his gaze, unable to look at his meister. "I… I just meant… I mean… last night… I…"

Damn it.

How could he'd have been so stupid? So _stupid_ as to think that anything would actually come out of the night before other than complications? That --

"Do… do you _want_ me to be your girlfriend?" Maka's quiet voice interrupted his train of thought, causing him to glance over and see her mirroring his own blush, all the while fidgeting profusely and refusing to meet his questioning gaze.

"Yeah." The word left his lips before he had time to stop it.

If possible, Maka's blush deepened. "O-okay."

Soul made a face, genuinely startled by her answer.

"Really? Y-your serious?"

Maka nodded, smiling shyly.

Soul released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. It felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders, and he couldn't prevent a wide toothy, grin from spreading across his face. Setting the tray of breakfast (which was already starting to get cold) aside, Soul climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled towards his partner on his hands and knees in a very predatory fashion, intending to "seal the deal" (so to speak) with a kiss… and hopefully much, much more.

However, before their lips could even so much as _touch_, the bedroom door flew open and in stepped Spirit in all his glory, followed closely by an especially perky (and human) Blair, who had mysteriously disappeared the previous night sometime during their fight.

"MAKAAAAAAA!" Spirit bellowed cheerfully, clasping his hands together for effect. "Your Papa has come to visit you on this fine d -" The second the redhead's eyes landed on the two guilty teenagers sitting on the bed (specifically his daughter, who was clad in her partner's trademark jacket and _only_ that), he froze, twitching uncontrollably. Then an abnormally high-pitched scream (at least for a full-grown man) fell from his lips and he leapt across the room to hold his daughter protectively, shoving Soul off the bed in the process and ignoring Maka's protests as he proceeded to sob hysterically. "Maka! My beautiful little daughter! My precious angel! My princess! My inspiration! My life! My -" His stopped mid-sentence as his attention snapped over to Blair, who was helping Soul to his feet. Spirit saw nothing but red as he pointed an accusing finger at the white-haired boy. "YOU! You did this to her!"

Soul simply rolled his eyes. "Oi… old man. Calm d -"

"That's Death Scythe-sama to you, you rotten albino bastard! HOW DARE YOU DEFLOWER MY DARLING MAKA-CHAN?!" His incessant, dramatic sobbing continued. "I'll kill you for this! You hear? I'LL KILL Y -"

"Makaaaaa… _**CHOP**_!"

Spirit promptly hit the floor, unconscious.

Soul blinked, and then glanced over at Maka, who was holding a rather large book and looking less than pleased. He smirked.

"Hey, Tiny Tits… did I ever tell you how much I loved you?"

Seconds later, Soul was out cold too.

X

FIN

X

**There! Done! Hopefully that wasn't too horrible for you guys, and hopefully I kept them in character… I tried to. I really did.**

**Furthermore, I would like to dedicate this oneshot to **_kerria_ **on ****NarutoFan****, who made me a GORGEOUS Soul/Maka set that I absolutely adore. Also, I would like to thank **_Hiyume_ **for helping me with the title (as well as some other stuff) and just… everyone who helped me and provided feedback, in addition to being very patient. Thank you.**

**And… that's all I have to say. Right now, at least. I wish I could think of something else, but it's 1:10 in the morning and I'm exhausted.**

**G'night!**

**Please ****REVIEW**** and tell me what you think!**

_**-Lady Azura- **_


End file.
